


Accidents happen, always.

by kyouhaba



Series: even three-headed dogs can be normal for once [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cerberus!Kyoutani, Greek god au, Hades!Oikawa, M/M, Persephone!Iwaizumi, This is originally from the last day of kyouhaba week but, i like this au and I want more people to read it, so here's a separate version, theres like a little sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba Shigeru is a normal human being who dies and goes to the Underworld by accident. He wasn't supposed to die but when he's there he meets a three-headed dog called Cerberus, or Kyoutani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents happen, always.

Chapter Text

This is the the story of a three headed dog named Cerberus, or his human form's name ,Kyoutani, and a spirit who was never even supposed to die and came to the underworld. That spirit's name was Yahaba. The day Yahaba came was the day Kyoutani had changed, along with the rest of the underworld.

Our story begins when Yahaba had just arrived to the underworld and had met Kyoutani, or Cerberus. He was a very large dog with three heads but it was his duty to protect the underworld and he was quite taken by surprise when he met Yahaba.

Yahaba was an ordinary student who wasn't supposed to die, it was an accident. He shouldn't be here. He didn't want to die yet. Not yet. Not. Yet. No. This wasn't true.... Right? Right. This was an accident.

"If you're thinking this is some type of accident of you being here the you're wrong." Three voices said at the same time and gave a sigh along with it.

"Who are you? Who's speaking to me? Show yourselves!" Yahaba declared as he looked around and examined the dark place full of bones and spirits were being led somewhere. The spirits seemed to glow light blue unlike himself, who seemed more human than them, and gave off more of a whitish glow.

"Right here." The three voices said at once again and then became one. Yahaba turned his head toward the direction of it and saw a male with blonde hair (not really) and two stripes. He was wearing the same collar as the three-headed dog from earlier and had torn clothes. Not that Yahaba was complaining because damn, he had a nice body.

"Who are you?" He asked and took a small step back. Not trusting him. This place was too suspicious. Too new.

"Kyoutani Kentarou, human name. You guys call me Cerberus."

Cerberus. The name was familiar to him. Yes, he remembered now.

"Cerberus... As in Greek?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Yes. Greek. How dumb are you?" Kyoutani? Cerberus? Huffed and sat down somewhere.

Yahaba glared at him and looked down at his hands that was still glowing white along with the rest of his body. "He didn't know why he wasn't like the other spirits, so why not ask Cerbe-

"You're wondering why you're like that aren't you?" The three-headed dog or do we call him human? Yahaba doesn't know yet.

"Of course, why are they blue and not me?"

"Mm... Well I guess you did die on accident. Most of the time spirits are blue since they were destined to die but you're the first one who's white. I'll keep you for a while."

Woah, keep? That sounded fucking KINKY.

"You're thinking that's kinky, loser."

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS."

"Can't help it, they're interesting. It's the most fun I've had in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually the blue spirits have sad thoughts like 'Why am I here?' 'Will I see my parents again?' 'Have you seen my mother?' 'I should have never killed myself' and-"

"Enough! That's just too dark! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Well sorry if I don't understand human thoughts." Kyoutani huffed (he decided on that name, it's easier for him to pronounce) and walked away.

Their relationship started to get better though later on, and eventually they became friends two weeks later, but Yahaba was still dreaming of going back to the surface world.

\---

The next month, Yahaba started to get used to the spirits and bones and such. He had Kyoutani for company and it wasn't that bad. He was pretty much a puppy who just wanted belly rubs and to be petted on the head. Yahaba liked this side of Kyoutani, especially in his human form too. He still liked to be petted and fell asleep sometimes when scratched under a specific spot under his chin. It was quite adorable to Yahaba and he thought he would live perfectly until one day, he was slowly turning to a blue spirit. They both started to panic meaning Yahaba's death was probably no accident.

"What do I do now?! Am I supposed to stay here? My mom doesn't know I'm dead! Nobody does!" Yahaba murmured to himself and panicked a lot before calming down when Kyoutani put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Relax there's a way to go back to the surface world."

"There is..? But aren't you the guardian?"

"They can replace me with another. I'll go with you."

"But why would you risk your life just to take me-" He was cut off with a kiss and his face turned incredibly red. "...oh..Oh. Oh! Y-you like me- is that why...?"

"Is that why you're not bones? Yeah. Just because I'm in the underworld doesn't mean I can't have feelings."

Yahaba laughed and kissed him a few times. "Good dog."

"Don't."

"What?"

"...lets just fucking go." He huffed and they left for Hades's room.

\--

Hades's room. Not as dark as they expected. It was actually pretty....prettier then expected but as they approached they heard a few noises.

"Ah- Iwa- Hajime-"

"'Iwa'? 'Hajime'?" Yahaba whispered and looked at him as they crawled on the floor.

"Hades..I mean Oikawa's boyfriend...Persephone...or Iwaizumi Hajime. I admire him. He's a good man."

"Ohh~ so there is someone you liked before me!"

"Shhh!"

Iwaizumi perked up and looked down at the panting mess below him. "Tooru, someone's here."

"What? But I was close...! Please finish me off!"

"Sorry, I'll be back okay?"

Oikawa whined and sighed. "Fine." He got up and changed into some clothes before going toward the noise with Iwaizumi who had used plants to help him get his clothes. They both looked down at the other two who were sweating nervously.

"Kyouken-chan I didn't expect you here and... Who's this?"

Yahaba looked around and sweated more. "Y-Yhaba Shigeru, I was a...accidental death and I'm turning to a blue spirit and I need some help...."

"Hm...why didn't you say so? But on a condition!"

"Condition?"

"Mhm, you have to promise to take care of Kyouken-chan for me!"

"How did you know he was going with me-"

"If he's helping you then he's going with you, but aww...I'm going to miss him...hold on. Iwa-chan can you get the key!"

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING KEY!" Iwaizumi threw the key at his forehead so hard, it caused it to bleed. And boy. Did Oikawa scream. Yahaba and Kyoutani could only watch in terror. If you didn't think Iwaizumi was scary, now you do.

"IWAAAAA-CHAAAAAN THAT'S NOT HOW YOU HAND ME A KEEEEEY!"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a good ruler, you'd be back to that asshole you were."

Oikawa froze and placed a hand over his mouth. "....You're right, but still...be nicer."

Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and huffed. "Whatever, just give it to them."

Oikawa hummed and looked at Yahaba who was nearly blue.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"Right, well take care of him and such, okay? Also, we'll be visiting you two so, see you!"

And with that they left to the surface world. Where a new life awaits them.

But little did Yahaba know...that his death...was actually a planned murder.

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c I'll be taking requests for one shots


End file.
